


Ambient

by will_p



Series: Office Music [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleaning, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Old Married Couple, Paperwork, Pre-Canon, Sappy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Il silenzio è raro, nella sua vita, un lusso dei pochi momenti di vera quiete, ed Erwin si è ormai abituato a lavorare con ogni sorta di rumore ad accompagnarlo. Si sentirebbe quasi spaesato, senza nemmeno un urlo ogni tanto a spezzare la monotonia delle sue ore d’ufficio, anche se naturalmente ci sono sottofondi cui è più affezionato di altri.“...e haivistolo schifo che si porta Mike sotto gli stivali?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Per il prompt _armonia_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110744.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!) & per la mia dolce metà, a cui l'idea di Levi che chiacchiera senza sosta mentre pulisce l'ufficio di Erwin (che lo fissa teneramente da bravo ~~marito~~ comandante) piaceva anche più che a me.
> 
> Vorrei ricordare che, oltre a essere canon che [Levi pulisca l'ufficio di Erwin (e che non faccia entrare la gente al di sotto dei suoi standard di pulizia)](http://m-u-m-i.tumblr.com/post/60774100605/interview-with-erwin-and-levi), è canon anche che Levi CHIACCHIERI A MACCHINETTA mentre si dedica a mansioni ripetitive come, per dire, ammazzare giganti (v. 1x09). What a man.

Darius Zackley, nel suo ufficio, ha un marchingegno capace di riprodurre musica a suo piacimento. Si tratta di una delle più recenti invenzioni della Capitale, una tecnologia quasi di un altro mondo rispetto a quella delle periferie più lontane dove, per necessità, la Legione Esplorativa ha stabilito le sue basi, ed Erwin era rimasto adeguatamente colpito quando, alla sua ultima visita, il Generalissimo gli aveva concesso l’onore di ascoltare uno dei suoi dischi prima di congedarlo.  
  
La verità è che una macchina del genere gli sembra sprecata per un ufficio, persino quello del Comandante Supremo. Non che l’idea gli dispiaccia - Erwin ha sempre amato la musica, ma proprio per questo preferirebbe poterla ascoltare con la dovuta calma, senza altri impegni a distrarlo, invece di relegarla in secondo piano in un angolo dell’ufficio; d’altra parte, anche la musica più vivace finirebbe per scomparire in ambiente come quello della legione, coperta dalle voci dei cadetti in addestramento o dalle esplosioni che provengono irregolari dal laboratorio di Hanji.  
  
Ma non è un problema. Il silenzio è raro, nella sua vita, un lusso dei pochi momenti di vera quiete, e lui si è ormai abituato a lavorare con ogni sorta di rumore ad accompagnarlo. Si sentirebbe quasi spaesato, senza nemmeno un urlo ogni tanto a spezzare la monotonia delle sue ore d’ufficio, anche se naturalmente ci sono sottofondi cui è più affezionato di altri.  
  
“...e hai _visto_ lo schifo che si porta Mike sotto gli stivali?”  
  
“Oh?” mormora, senza alzare gli occhi dalla lettera che sta scrivendo. Come la sua penna scorre senza interruzioni sul foglio, anche lo spolverino di Levi prosegue il suo percorso lungo gli scaffali dell’ufficio di Erwin, strofinando uno a uno con cura il dorso di tutti i suoi libri.  
  
“Ogni singolo giorno a lamentarsi di qualsiasi odore e poi non è neanche in grado di pulirsi le scarpe dopo essere stato nelle stalle, ma chi è quello che deve pulire la merda di cavallo da ogni fessura per giorni, mh?”  
  
“Mmmh,” concorda, barrando una riga dai suoi appunti. Il mese scorso avevano potuto richiedere quasi il doppio delle provviste, ma con la perdita degli ultimi investimenti forse dovranno ridurre gli ordini di carne, o rinunciare del tutto alle scorte di tè...  
  
“E tra le dannate matricole non ce n’è una che sappia tenere in mano una scopa per dare una mano con le pulizie! Oh, lo stanno imparando, ma - così è una _vergogna_ , Erwin. Non dovresti farli entrare qua dentro, i maiali che non sanno nemmeno pulirsi le scarpe.”  
  
“Non posso propriamente impedire l’ingresso al mio ufficio, Levi.”  
  
“Tsk. Glielo impededirò _io_ , allora. Questi stronzi lo devono imparare una volta per tutte, a non andare in giro a lasciare impronte fetenti per tutta la base. Ti ricordi gli abomini chimici che si lasciava alle spalle Hanji l’ultima volta? Quello schifo _viola_? Non è possibile che…”  
  
Erwin continua a mormorare e annuire nei punti giusti, concentrandosi sulle sue carte mentre il brontolio di Levi riempie tutta la stanza con la sua cadenza scocciata.  
  
È... rilassante, in realtà. La voce bassa di Levi lo culla nel tedio delle scartoffie e le righe sembrano scivolare da sole sotto la sua penna. Ha visionato talmente tante richieste fondi come questa che il lavoro ormai è quasi automatico, perciò è facile lasciare che mani e occhi scorrano il testo da sole e distrarsi pensando ad altro - la formazione che ha intenzione di testare nella prossima missione, il rumore ovattato dello spolverino di Levi contro i suoi libri, il sole che entra dalla finestra e lo avvolge in un tepore così piacevole che…  
  
Sussulta quando Levi sbatte una mano sulla sua scrivania, palmo aperto piantato proprio al centro della pagina a cui stava lavorando.  
  
L’altra mano, con le dita mollemente chiuse attorno al manico dello spolverino, è appoggiata a un fianco sottile, e quando alza gli occhi l’espressione neutrale di Levi è rovinata dalla piega scocciata delle sue sopracciglia.  
  
“Scusami, Erwin, ti sto annoiando?”  
  
Erwin sbatte le palpebre, poi sorride. “Hanji non dovrebbe più avere un laboratorio, è un miracolo che Moblit sia ancora vivo, e Petra meriterebbe una promozione per come ha ripulito quel corridoio. Mi sono perso qualcosa?”  
  
Levi sbuffa, per nulla colpito. “Tutta scena. E non hai risposto.”  
  
Il sorriso di Erwin si fa un po’ più largo. “No, non mi stai annoiando.” Con un gesto lento prende la mano di Levi da dov’è puntata contro le sue carte, la stringe nella propria, accarezza piano col pollice quelle dita dure ed eleganti, e poi se la porta al viso. Le sue nocche sono ruvide e sanno di sapone, e Erwin non smette di sorridere nemmeno mentre ci posa un bacio leggero.  
  
Quando solleva lo sguardo, prima di scostare le labbra, il colore che trova sulle guance di Levi tradisce il suo cipiglio irritato.  
  
“Non mi annoi mai,” aggiunge, un po’ perchè è la pura verità, un po’ solo per veder Levi alzare gli occhi al cielo e liberare la mano dalla sua presa con un gestaccio volgare.  
  
“Sei un bastardo melenso.”  
  
In fondo sono vere entrambe le accuse, perciò Erwin alza una spalla e si lascia distrarre dalla curva invitante della vita di Levi, per una volta non nascosta dalla giacca della divisa. Torna a guardarlo in faccia quando Levi parla di nuovo, quasi timido rispetto a poco prima.  
  
“Devi dirmelo se vuoi che me ne vada,” dice, neanche una traccia dell’irritazione scherzosa di poco fa nella sua voce, e lo sta fissando con uno sguardo serio che come ogni volta lo passa da parte a parte. Non è insistenza, non con Levi; è una richiesta onesta, una tacita conferma di rispetto.  
  
Erwin sente qualcosa di caldo invadegli il petto, e il sole stavolta non c’entra nulla.  
  
Si concede anche lui qualche altro secondo di onestà e appoggia la mano sulla vita che si era appena distratto ad ammirare, premendo le dita contro i muscoli che sente sotto la stoffa leggera. Sei notti fa ha lasciato il suo marchio su quello stesso punto, premendo il segno delle sue dita nella sua pelle candida mentre Levi si lasciava andare sotto di lui e nascondeva ansiti spezzati contro il cuscino; i lividi devono essere scomparsi ormai, persi tra i segni più freschi lasciati dalle cinghie dell’imbragatura, ma Levi si lascia andare ad un lungo sospiro controllato, e Erwin sa che stanno pensando la stessa cosa.  
  
“Resta, per favore,” mormora, guardandolo negli occhi, ed è solo un secondo prima che Levi si chini appena a baciarlo.  
  
Le labbra di Levi sono asciutte e la sua bocca sa di tè amaro e pomeriggi di sole, e Erwin chiude gli occhi e per qualche secondo dimentica ogni rapporto che abbia mai letto.  
  
Non appena si separano Levi si affretta a rimettere a posto il fazzoletto che gli copre la bocca, ma il rossore che ora si è impossessato delle sue guance è difficile da nascondere.  
  
Erwin si rende conto di star fissando il suo Capitano come un ebete, e non gli importa minimamente.  
  
Levi gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso, schiocca la lingua, e torna alla sua libreria impolverata. “Sembra che ti abbiano dato una botta in testa.”  
  
Erwin ridacchia piano e torna al suo lavoro, guardando ora i suoi _budget_ come un ebete. L’importante è che Hanji non faccia irruzione nei prossimi minuti, o potrebbe pensare che Erwin abbia finalmente trovato i soldi per finanziare tutti i suoi esperimenti più folli.  
  
Passano qualche minuto ognuno intento nel suo lavoro, Erwin a riprendere il controllo dei suoi muscoli facciali e a constatare che anche questo mese la spesa della Legione per il tè finirà per essere quasi più alta di quella per il fieno da dare ai cavalli, Levi a riordinare i libri che Erwin si ostina a riporre a caso sui vari scaffali. Da fuori si sentono appena le voci dei cadetti intenti ad allenarsi in cortile e il silenzio nel suo ufficio è calmo, confortevole, ma Erwin non riesce a non pensare che manchi… qualcosa.  
  
“Ma non credi che basterebbe un tappetino davanti alla porta, in fondo?”  
  
Un attimo di immobilità, poi Levi fa un respiro profondo.  
  
Erwin si mette più comodo alla scrivania, e sorride dietro il palmo di una mano.


End file.
